sunsoforionfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Navy (Stilor Empire)
The Stilor Imperial Navy (or IN) is the space borne branch of the Stilor Imperial Military. It is the oldest and largest of the four military branches in the Stilor Empire. It operates ships of all sizes, ranging from dreadnoughts and fleet carriers to bombers and fighters. The Imperial Navy is also one of the largest and best trained military fleets in the known galaxy, with its ships constantly on patrol and drilling to maintain top effciency. The Imperial Navy traces its orgins back to the founding the Empire, when the first Emperor, Xev'Valor, named Tel'Kek Grand Admiral of the Imperial Fleet. Grand Admiral Tel'Kek was named Commander-in-Chief and told to build a fleet and use it for the security of the Empire. To that end, he oversaw the construction of the fleet and used it to route out pirates operating near Stilor Prime before using it to defeat nearby enemies. It was these two missions that gave the Imperial Navy its purpose and culture, to this day these two campaigns are still viewed with reverence and aw. Today, the Imperial Navy maintains bases throughout the Empire and known space, both in affiliation with the Zephrain Pact and independently. It maintains its ability to project force anywhere in known space immediately, viewing the United Nations of Humanity as its primary enemy. At the same time, it still plays a critical role in the tracking and extermination of piracy, viewing pirates as vermin that should be irradicated with extreme prejudice. The Imperial Navy is administered by the Ministry of War, which is headed by the Minister of War. The Minister of War also is the Grand Admiral of the Imperial Navy, the highest uniformed officer of the Imperial Navy. Members of the Imperial Navy, like the Imperial Army, swear an oath of loyalty to the Empire as a whole, not the Emperor/Empress. As a result, while the Emperor/Empress is Supreme War Leader, the Imperial Navy is not the personal militia of the Emperor/Empress. Mission "The mission of the Stilor Imperial Navy is to maintain, train, and equip a combat-ready interstellar force capable of winning wars, deterring aggression, and defending the Stilor Empire from threats domestic and abroad." The Imperial Navy's first and only job is two defend the Stilor Empire. To that end, the Imperial Navy's primary functions are interstellar control, power projection, and space lift duties. The Imperial Navy conducts its missions to defend the interests and security of the Stilor Empire be it fighting wars, fighting pirates, or aiding allies. Organization The Imperial Navy falls under the administration of the Ministry of War, under the leadership of of the Minister of War. The most senior naval officer is the Grand Admiral, who, by statute, is also the Minister of War. Additionally, the Grand Admiral, both in that role and as Minister of War, serves on the Imperial Security Council. The Imperial Security Council is a military advisory by to the Emperor/Empress, charged with assisting in the formulation and execution of military policy for the Empire. The Imperial Navy is structured into __ fleets and three commands, System Defense Command, Logistics Command, and Imperial Naval Intelligence. The fleets are the primary offensive tools, designed to operate independently at the direction of the fleet commander. The commands, meanwhile, function as support for the fleets. The Commands' heads are appointed by the Grand Admiral. The commands' personnel, meanwhile, are attached to the fleet providing aid, information, and coordination. All of the fleets, commands, and Imperial Marines operate under the direction of the Imperial Naval High Command, the Grand Admiral and his/her staff, who coordinate operations across the Empire. Operating Forces The Imperial Navy's fleets operate both domestically, covering a number of sectors of space, and abroad, at foreign bases, either under the Imperial banner or the Zephrain Pact banner. Each of these fleets is commanded by a full admiral. to be added once OOB is complete Orbital and Terrestrial Establishments The fleets operate out of bases, most of which are orbital in nature. These orbital bases, along with any territorial bases and military shipyards, are under the jurisdiction of System Defense Command. The primary purpose of these bases is to provide command and logistic support for the fleets, as well as security for the systems which they occupy. The orbital bases range from mammoth command and defense bases to small, supply depots. The terrestrial bases are generally used as supply depots, figher bases, and repair stations for smaller ships. In addition to these bases, System Defense Command is responsible for the shipyards and automated defenses of a system. The shipyards themselves are the responsibility of SD Command, though the construction of the ships falls under the domain of Logistic Command. Meanwhile, the automated defenses are often commanded from one of the larger bases in the system. When operated in foreign space, at either a leased base or a Zephrain Pact base, the System Defense Command may or may not have command, depending on the particular situation. Logistics Command Logistics Command, as the name suggests, is the Imperial Navies supply and distribution center. In this role they are also charged with personnel matters, as they are the most important supply of all. Logistics Command is in charge of ensuring the production, distribution, and tracking the consumption of supplies. It is also charged with the production of ships and heavy weapons used by the fleets and Imperial Marines. In essence, the Logistics Command makes sure the fleets are manned, armed, and able to fight. Imperial Naval Intelligence Imperial Naval Intelligence is the most independent, and well known, of the Imperial Navy commands. Imperial Naval Intelligence is an extremely powerful organization tasked with gathering intelligence on foreign navies and naval movements, as well as providing counter-intelligence and security for the Imperial Navy. The Imperial Navy is divided into a number of different departments, called Sections. Of these Sections, only two are publically known and acknowledged, though many more are rumored. Section I is the administrative and command Section for Imperial Naval Intelligence. Section IV, though shrowded in mystery and mostly classified, is acknowledged as the special warfare headquarters for the Imperial Navy. Section IV Section IV is the special forces branch of the Imperial Navy. Even though Section IVs existence is acknowledged and some facts about Section IV are known, the exact structure and size of Section IV remains a secret. It is known that their are at least two specialized units operating with Section IV. Unit 15 is the name of the special forces unit specializing in direct action, specialized reconnaissance, unconventional warfare, foreign internal security, counter-terrorism, and other missions. Unit 15's distinguishing feature is its special zero-gravity/stellar training, allowing them to strike from and return to space at will. The second unit, known as Krav'Kal, which translates into The Infiltrators, are specialized, deep cover units who specialize in specialized reconnaissance and target identification. Personnel Like the other branches of the Imperial Military, the Imperial Navy is an all volunteer force. It is divided between officers, trained at Imperial Naval Academy, and enlisted personnel, who are trained at a base and serve for a specific period of time. Within the Imperial Navy also exists Non-Commissioned Officers and Warrant Officers, but both are small, specialized cadres considered to be enlisted personnel, though many remain in the Imperial Navy for life. Officers Officers are trained at the Imperial Naval Academy, an orbital base around Ko'Doresh. There they receive training in basic spacemanship, command instruction, and physical training. Both Naval and Imperial Marine officer candidates receive training at the INA. Instruction is carried out by both Naval and Marine officers, though on Imperial Marine Sergeants instruction the candidates in physical training. Students at the Imperial Naval Academy are called Cadets. Upon graduation from the academy, aproximately 5 years, a Cadet is commissioned either as an Ensign (Imperial Navy) or a Second Lieutenant (Imperial Marines). Promotions are based solely on skill and dedication to the Imperial Navy, with promotions boards practicing blind reviews. As a result, cases of nepotism and incopetence are minimal. The Rank structure is listed below from highest to lowest. *Grand Admiral (only one at a time) *Admiral *Vice Admiral *Rear Admiral *Commodore *Captain *Commander *Lieutenant Commander *Lieutenant *Lieutenant JG *Ensign Enlisted Enlisted personnel join the Imperial Navy anywhere from 5 years to life, a term that can be extended at the will of the Imperial Navy in times of war or crisis or renewed by the person. Enlisted personnel receive a six month training course at one of a dozen training bases throughout the Empire, before transition to a three month specialized training course and then a three month training cruise. At the end of these year of training they are officially recognized as Spacemen in the Imperial Navy. Additionally, a small dedicated corp of enlisted personnel fill out the rank structure as Non-Commissioned Officers and Warrant Officers. Famous Navy Personnel *Grand Admiral Rom'Dep - hero of the of 5th ISW and current Grand Admiral *Grand Admiral Tel'Kek - first Grand Admiral of the Imperial Navy *Admiral Ogale - Admiral during the 5th ISW *Vice Admiral Riv'Sie - Won the Battle of the Fiery Belt during the Great Pirate Crusade *Commodore Fen'Doran - Made contact with the Barana *Commander Cha'Kalar - assumed command of the SIS Igeru and led ship to victory against pirates Equipment While the exact specification of ships and weapons are kept classified and the exact size and disposition of the fleets are unknown, several ship classes are acknowledged. All Imperial Navy ships are given the designation SIS, meaning Stilor Imperial Ship, and named based on differing naming conventions. Below are the list of acknowledged ship classes with naming conventions *Nih'Sad class Dreadnought - adjectives and nouns (translations: Terrible, Behemoth, Armageddon) *Karaga class Fleet Carrier - famous admirals (Tel'Kek, Ogale, Mir'Akul) *Handara class Battlecruiser - predatory animals (Handara, Krol Tiger) *Gerndel class Escort Carrier - famous locations (Gerndel, Shokora) *Ter'Ka class Heavy Cruiser - weapons *Tal'Hab class Escort Cruiser - Interstellar and Terrestrial phenomena (translation: Hurricane, Black Hole) *Pelag class Gunboat Tender - lesser locations *Kala class Heavy Destroyer - mythical and ancient people and battles *Felkan class Destroyer - famous people *Alaba class Assault Landing Carrier - famous Imperial Marines *Bajel class Assault Transport - famous battles (Bajel, Fiery Belt, Zeeland) *Tirka class Fighter *Shirna class Interceptor *Welvana class Bomber *Po'Ka'Di class Gunboat *Resto class Dropship Imperial Marines The Stilor Imperial Marines are a sub-branch of the Imperial Navy, and thus the Imperial Military. Imperial Marines are responsible for force projection from space and security on board Imperial Navy ships and facilities. The Imperial Marines specialize in rapid reaction and deployment of forces from space, clearing beach heads for the Imperial Army to expand. The Imperial Marines are commanded by the Commandant of the Imperial Marine Corp. However, as a sub-branch of the Imperial Navy, the Commandant reports to the Grand Admiral of the Imperial Navy and the Ministry of War. The Imperial Marines are have existed since the formation of the Imperial Navy and take extreme pleasure in the hunting and destruction of pirates as it was the early Imperial Marines who were tasked with the gruesome duty of clearing out pirate dens. Today, the Imperial Marines have continued that tradition, often being the personnel tasked with the summary execution of pirates when they are caught. In addition to their role as security and amphibious assault troops, Imperial Marines are tasked with the security of Stilor Embassies and facilities on foreign lands. Finally, Imperial Marines have a further deliniation, the Imperial Guard. The Imperial Guard are the best of the best of the Imperial Marines and are only given two jobs. The first is the protection of the Imperial Family, including close members of the Imperial Clan, and Imperial residences. The second is filling the ranks of the Imperial Commandoes, an elite light infantry special forces group trained for a variety of missions. As a symbol of their prowess, members of the Imperial Guard are given a Handara Dagger. Mission and Capabilities The Imperial Marines serve as an amphibious force-in-readiness and has five primary areas of responsibility: *defense of Imperial Naval facilities and ships, *seizure of hostile territory such that it may assist the Imperial Military in operations, *development of tactics, strategies, and equipment to assist in amphibious assaults, *protection of Imperial territory in foreign territories and the Imperial Family, and *any other duties that the Emperor/Empress or Grand Admiral may direct Current Imperial Marine doctrine calls for the Imperial Marines to focus on speed, flexibility, and manuverability. To this end, the Imperial Marines have chosen not to use heavily armored and armed tanks, preferring the more flexible Armored Assault Walkers. Instead, the Imperial Marines leave the heavy armor to the Imperial Army, which fits better with their doctine and mission. Organization The Imperial Marines are divided into three specific commands, the Imperial Marine Force Command, charged with the administration of Imperial Marine divisions, the Imperial Marine Security Command, charged with the administration of Imperial Marine security forces on both ships, facilities, and embassies, and the Imperial Guard Command, charged with the administration of the Imperial Guard. Imperial Marine divisions are grouped into a number of expeditionary units and assigned to the fleets. They use the Imperial Navy's ships, primarily the Assault Landing Carriers and Assault Transports, to move them to the battlefield. Meanwhile, Security Commands troops are divided into smaller units, depending on the size of the facilities, and the Imperial Guard's security detachments, likewise, operate in small units. Finally, the Imperial Guard's Imperial Commandoes operate in Company sized units of aproximately 103 troops. Personnel The Imperial Marines are an all voluntary force, made up of both officers and enlisted personnel. As stated above, the Imperial Marines are commanded by the Commandant, who reports the Grand Admiral of the Imperial Navy. Officers Officers in the Imperial Marines are ranked as follows: *Commandant (one at a time) *Field Marshal *General *Lt. General *Major General *Brigadier General *Colonel *Lt. Colonel *Major *Captain *1st Lieutenant *2nd Lieutenant Enlisted Like the Imperial Navy, Imperial Marines have an enlisted force that signs up for a term of years, within them exist NCOs and Warrant Officers.